Types Of Demons
Demons are fallen angels. They fell from heaven and became one with the darkness, thus making a new species. A demon-like species can be created from humans that were sent to hell. Everything varies in each demon-like species. However, they all can be killed by impaling something through the heart and decapitation. Some can be expelled straight back to hell with a certain spell or ritual. They also all get stuck in pentagrams and can only exit with the pentagram is broken. Demons may have human characteristics when it comes to their appearance but they never look fully human. 'Crossroad Demons' Crossroad Demons only serve themselves, never anyone else. They bargain with desperate people and make deals in exchange for ones souls. All Crossroad Demons have red eyes. Strengths;; grant wishes, collect souls, teleport, and age at a slower rate. Weaknesses;; not collecting enough souls to keep immortal, being able to be summoned with a specific spell. 'Shapeshifter' A shapeshifter can appear as anyone or thing that it comes in contact with. If they can see it, visualize it, they can turn into any person or animal, living or dead. They can not appear as objects. However, they can duplicate what the person is wearing and a person's voice. Although their appearance alters, in their natural demon form... they are completely blue. Most have selected a human form they usually appear as. Some even try to have a normal human life in their selected 'human' form. Strengths;; animal morphing and shapeshifting. Weaknesses;; aging, silver, and decapitation. How to create one;; born, passed down. 'Succubus' All succubus's are drop-dead gorgeous females. They are completely flawless; and are obsessed with personal appearance. They feed off of lust. They absorb sexual energy through having physical contact with their victims; draining their victims life force. They often 'fatten up' their victims by teasing them to having sex with them while feeding. This can lead to harm and even the death of their chosen victims. However, if the succubus chooses to, they can learn just how much of their victims life force they are willing to take. Easily, this kills humans. They can use physical contact to pump sexual energy to their victims often causing them to feel lust, adoration, admiration, or love. This seductive touch helps them suggest/tempt their victims into doing whatever they want. The more sexual energy in the air, the more powerful the succubus will be. This is why most are found spending their free time or working in clubs and strip clubs. Powerful demons, vampires, ect... can choose how much they will allow a succubus to feed off of them and how much energy they will allow a succubus to pump into them. Many enjoy having sex with succubus because it causes them to feel the ultimate organismic high. Some even go as far as to make keep them as pets. A succubus can regularly appear in the dreams of those who desire them. Succubus can be hurt easier then most demons, but unlike demons they heal as they feed and can be one hundred percent better after one powerful feed. A succubus, whom has been feeding, is stronger and faster then humans and isn't as easily harmed as humans. If a succubus chooses to, they can breath energy they have consumed into someone else or the person they had taken the energy from. They can resurrection a person if that person is dying or has died within five minutes. If they do this to a human, it makes them utterly devoted to the succubus. If they do this to another species it makes them more sensitive to the succubus's touch. Strengths;; seductive touch, healing as they feed, can resurrect others, ability to appear in dreams, stronger and faster then humans. Weaknesses;; not being able to feed, not being as physically strong or fast as most demons, and easily hurt. How to create one;; born, passed down. 'Vengeance Demons ' There is nothing like a woman's scorn and this all-female breed will grant anyone's wish for vengeance. Of course, they like to add there own little twist as they sit back and watch the play out like their favorite movie with popcorn in hand. Sadly, they can not grant their own wishes or any those of their fellow Vengeance Demons. They appear as a normal human, unless they are granting a wish in which they will appear in their demon form for a few seconds or if they choose to stay in it. Other then that it's completely on them to decide when they want to appear in demon form. In demon form they appear skinless with exposed veins. Strengths;; ability to grant wishes, immortality, supernatural strength, teleportation, and accelerated healing. Weaknesses;; They can not grant wishes without their necklaces that contain a special green gem, if the gem is smashed or crushed in any way they turn back to the human age that they were when they first became a demon. How to create one;; by wearing the special necklace that contains a green gem and granted a wish, even by accident. 'Wendigo ' Not much can be said about these creatures except that tend to live in very wooded areas and like to eat campers. They devour man-kind and tend to make a sport out of it. They have very long claws as each of their fingers and look like they have been skinned, but green. They are green. Strengths;; enhanced strength, enhanced speed, imitates human voices, immortality, and claws. Weaknesses;; fire, silver, and decapitation. How to create one;; a human that practices black magic and cannibalism at once.